Snow L and the 7 Detectives
by Theindigowitch
Summary: Snow White and the 7 dwarfs Death Note style XD


Snow L and the 7 Detectives

Once upon a time lived king Watari. He was an old kindly looking man who ruled his kingdom fairly and with a strong sense of justice. He ruled with his son, Prince Lawliet. Prince Lawliet, was known to the people simply by the name of L. He was a tall young man with pale white skin that complemented his messy hair that was the darkest black. His dark eyes it was said could read the very depths of a man's soul. It was because of this combined with a distrust of people that L very rarely made public appearances and very few people had seen his face.

All was well in the kingdom until King Watari fell in love with a beautiful, yet evil women by the name of Misa Amane. It was not long after the King had married Misa Amane, that the king died suddenly. The young prince was sure it was his step mother that had caused his father's death but he unfortunately had no proof. His step-mother became queen as he was only 19 and the law stated no one under the age of 21 may rule without a regent. He was stuck under her rule until he would come of age.

The queen was an ambitious woman and was not content to be the ruler of one kingdom alone, she was also aware that L would soon be old enough to take her place. With this in mind she set her sights on the handsome young prince from a neighbouring Kingdom prince Light. To this end she invited the young prince to the all hallows ball,(which also happened to be the birthday of Prince L, a fact the Queen choose to forget),in hopes of seducing him.

L sighed from his spot on the empty library, the noise of the party drifting in disturbing his peace. His legs were tucked underneath him as he read a book on law and government, while occasionally picking at cake that he had next to him. He hated parties so many people and few who would trust. Most of them were here in the hopes of gaining favour with his step mother, or if possible himself. The door opened and in walked the most beautiful man or even person L had ever seen. He knew if he was a lesser man he would have fallen there and then for the other male, but he was L looks alone could not sway his heart. "Oh sorry, I didn't think anyone would be in here, I was just looking for some peace away from the party" said the man, flashing him a charming smile. L's eyes instantly narrowed he could read the false sincerity in the other male and it instantly put him on guard. "My name is Raito, may I ask for yours" the male said L could now tell he was the same height as himself, as the other tried to charm L with little success. " I suspect you're not telling me the truth, Raito, I do not believe that is your name so I will not tell you mine" L caught a quick flash other anger on the other man's face before he managed to school his expression L felt a flash of triumph at this " You are correct, though not entirely Raito is my name though it is a translation of it, my name is actually Light Prince Light, may I now know yours" Light still looked charming but L could tell this was no request it was an order. L smirked so this was the prince his step-mother was so obsessed with this couldn't be going the way she planned if he was here with him instead of being at the party with her. "My name is Prince Lawliet" he said raising to his full height to counter the other princes attempt at intimidation. Prince Light eyed him up as if to discern if it was possible that this scruffy man could possibly be the Crowned Prince. Something in L's face must have confirmed his statement for Light turned instantly into the perfect prince " I am sorry to intrude in your peace, may I ask why you are here and not at the party" flashing L once again his charming smile which L was slowly beginning to hate. " I do not like to party, may is ask why you left the party I know the Queen was looking forward to your presence" retorted L.L noticed to Light's credit he ignored the others instead chose to change the subject "I see you have a chess table would you care for a game"

The young prince was surprised after the awkwardness of his introduction to the other prince, the two young men got on surprisingly well. They bonded over games of chess which L had won, but only barely. After chess they had moved on to discussing topcis such as politics and justice. L was impressed that this handsome young man was also smart. He soon found himself falling for the other male. They parted with a promise to meet again soon to talk more and maybe play tennis, Light promising to beat the other at this.

The queen was not happy; she had only seen the prince at her party for a short time before he had disappeared. She felt cheated. The Queen had a secret though, she was a powerful witch. That was how she had been able to kill her foolish husband without her annoying genius of a step son tracing her. She used her magic to summon her magic mirror Rem. "My dear mirror Rem, I ask of you how do I make prince Light's heart mine" she called, the glass shifted and a monstrous creature appeared on the surface of the glass and a woman's voice answered " Misa please give up hopes of this boy, his heart belongs to another and I feel you will only get yourself hurt if you pursue him" Misa pouted before yelling "WHO DARES STEAL THE HEART OF WHAT IS MINE" . The creature who was the spirit of the mirror, looked sad, as if she didn't want to tell the Queen the answer " It is your step-son the young prince has fallen for" the Queen looked at Rem in shock "but he is a boy" she said disgust evident in her voice. "What spell has that disgusting excuse of Prince cast on my beloved Light, How has he convince the prince to love him" the Queen ranted ignoring Rem's attempt at reasoning with the Queen. "I know I must kill him that will break the spell".

The queen set her deadly plan to kill the prince the next day; she called for a guard who was known for having a dangerous addiction to magic apples. The man by the name of Ryuk had greyish skin and was unnaturally tall . He looked almost withered from his addiction. She had chosen this man for she knew she could use his addiction to control him.

L was not stupid he suspected something was up when a man he had never meet was made to accompany him to one of his daily stroll to the forest where there was a clearing he used to train. Just because he was a prince that was no excuse for his mind and body not to be in perfect condition. His suspicion was proven correct for when they got to the clearing the other male attacked, but L was prepared. L was more skilled then the other man and was quickly able to subdue the other male. As soon as he was able he interrogated the man and discovered his step-mothers evil soon realised that he was no match for his step-mothers magic and he had no choice but to run until he was old enough to take back his throne. The young man knew he had a year to gather his strength to defeat his step-mother.

He started hiking in the woods, though he had never been this far from home before. He hated to admit it, but he was lost. A night was began to fall he lost all hopes of finding a place to rest for the night, when he heard yelling not too far away. "Mello is just mad that I am better than him" he heard a quiet voice say, which was closely followed by a not so quiet voice

"YOU ARE NOT BETTER THEN ME, FREAK" the voice he believed to be coming from the one called Mello and he found himself wondering if his name was ironic. He stumbled into the clearing where he had the heard the voices. He was admitdly quite shocked by the sight before him 7 men stood around in front oh a medium sized house. There was a blonde boy who looked a few years younger than him, whom he assumed was Mello, as he looked as if he was about jump a small white haired boy. They all turned to look at L, who in turn stared at them. He wasn't used to people so was unsure of what he was supposed to do. As it turned out he need not have worried as one of the men bounded over to him "Yay! A customer, welcome to wammy's detective agency, how may we help you today" he just stared at the strange man until he shrunk under his gaze. "Hey, freak we're trying to run a business tell us what you want or get lost" said the blonde who was now sure was the voice he heard before the one called Mello.

L soon learned after explaining who he was and what had happened to him, that he had stumbled on a house of 7 detectives, who helped solve the problems of the forest folk. The blonde had indeed been Mello, he was soon introduced to the other detectives. The White haired boy was called Near, who was not only the youngest but also the smartest detective of the 7, L was not ashamed to admit the boy was almost as smart as himself. The person who had first approached hum was called Matsuda and was as he had first appeared friendly if a little bit dim. Next he met Matt who he learned was in a relationship with Mello , and was also brilliant with technology, he still would never understand how someone as laid-back as Matt could be with someone as high-strung as Mello. He also met Mori, Aiwzia and Ide the last three detectives that did most of the grunt work. It didn't take long for L to fit in using his intelligence to help them with their case in exchange for his protection as well as providing him with a room and food. With l's help they were able to solve numerous crimes including a few cold cases.

The queen was livid that fool had failed her and now L was to well protected for her to kill him. She was not used to being patient, and L's 21st birthday was fast approaching. She planned to poison him so that he would no longer be threat to her the problem was getting past a house full of brilliant detectives and of course Matsuda. She also did all in her power to seduce Light and distract him from his search for L without revealing her part in his disappearance.

As 21st birthday approached rumour's finally reached him of Price Lights search for him. L knew in this moment it would not take long for his step-mother to find out he was still alive. The detectives promised to help him but they could not be with him all the time, they had a big case coming to end and they all need to be present. L promised them he would be fine alone, as he knew the criminal they were close to catching was more important than his life. His father had brought him up with a strong sense of justice after all.

The detectives left not soon after to close the case leaving L alone. This was the chance the queen had been waiting for since the idiot Ryuk had told her L's escape before having him killed. That night while L worked at his laptop, set up for him by Matt, the Queen turned herself into mist so she could sneak into the kitchen of L's safe house. Once she got in without making a sound she opened the fridge and found a piece of L's favourite apple pie, she then took out a small vial of poison. After she had poisoned the dessert she escaped the way she had come.

The next morning L stretched out of his position in front of his laptop. He had run out of cake and he needed it if he was going to function to the best of his ability. Opening the fridge he noticed the apple pie calling to him, he couldn't wait till he got back to his room he had to have a bite right there. As the first bite passed his lips he fell unconscious on the floor. He would have died had it not been at that moment the detectives came back home to find him. L was lucky that although Matsuda was mostly useless he knew a little magic, enough to counter the killing effects but not enough to wake him. The detectives knew that if the queen found him still alive she would kill him and they would be powerless to help. They did the only thing they could think of. They sent for prince Light.

Light arrived within the next day, to find his beloved in a coma. When he saw L lying there he fell to his knees and started crying silent tears. Everyone watched as a single tear fell from Lights eye and landed on L's pale skin. When the tear hit his skin, L took a gasping breath and sat up wide awake. He barely had time to recognise his surroundings before he was tackled to the bed by the young prince "You're alive, you're alive I found you and you're alive" he couldn't help but smile at the man in his arms. As tears flowed free down Light's face."So it would seem Light, though by your reaction I feel that may come as a surprise, may I ask what happened? though if I had to guess I would say my step-mother made an attempt on my life" Light smiled at the other male a true smile not one of his charming smiles."Yes she did, I thought I had lost you for good"

"Never, Light" with that L held Lights face as he placed a chaste kiss on his lips, only pulling away at the combination of cat calls and disgusted noises come from the rooms other occupants.

The detectives and the young princes sat around brainstorming ways to stop the Queen in her evil plans. They talked until late at night, Matsuda Long since passing out in one of the living rooms many chairs. The next morning they returned to L's kingdom, with enough evidence to sentence the queen and take back the throne , the advantage of befriending the silent detective Mori was that he was very efficient and was able to gather all the necessary information. Misa was put on trail and sentenced to death. L as his first act as king decreed that for the death penalty to passed the person must have done crimes of such nature that they could never be redeemed, and instead sentenced his step-mother to life in prison and with Matsuda help bound her powers.

After the trail the kingdom once again became a peaceful place. The detectives managed to gain more business and with the occasional help from L and Light, they were able to solve every case they took on. L and Light eventually married though it would be a lie to say they never fought, so in the end they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
